1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a UNIVERSAL SWITCH WITH INTEGRAL CONTACT TABS. This invention is useful in electric switches and similar devices, including thermostatic switches or similar devices which are power-operated and/or controlled by various parameters (moisture meters, thrust meters, etc.).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional switches usually have different functions but each particular switch has a feature of being designed for one specific function. Therefore, they usually involve complex manufacturing problems due to the necessity of producing different types of devices according to the application they are intended for. For example, the necessity to have a different fixing system for attaching the switch to an object with which it is to be used involves the production of a specific device for this purpose.
Moreover, the conventional switches are generally designed with contact strips made of valuable materials and such strips are generally riveted or welded so that they cannot be replaced.